Good ole' Days
by Calzona4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>Arizona and Nick's friendship after Tim died but before Seattle Grace for Arizona, I'm thinking this is around residency for Arizona at Johns Hopkins. Not to sure where it is leading, playing by chapter. Excuse grammatical mistake. My own fault if there is.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ahhhh finally. I ….

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

"Phoenix!"

"Ugh What?" i moan, full of frustration

"Get off the toilet. You've been in there for ages. Did you fall in?"

"Shut up Nick. I had to pee! REALLY BADLY."

"Well Hurry Up. You know I like to get there for the pre-game stuff"

"Yes, yes! Couldn't forget if I tried!"

Still sitting on the toilet, I bend down to pull up my panties and pyjama shorts and exit the toilet to the hand basin where I find Nick impatiently sitting on the bench swinging his legs backwards and forwards hitting the cupboards with the edge of his heels.

"Okay Nick, do you wanna go to the game?"

"YES! That's what I have been saying for the last 10 minutes. Lets gooooo"

"Okay. THEN MOVE. I need to wash my hands"

"Oh…. Sorry"

"Your shout?"

I laugh to myself quietly

"Isn't it always my shout."

"Well that's why I keep you around"

"Haha sure. That's the only reason…. Face it! I'm the best wing man you've got." I smile proudly up at him as I dig through my purse for cash.

"OH! That's how it is. Well, if you keep saying it Phoenix it might come true. Because I'm the best wing man I've got!"

We walk towards the gates to the stadium as he protectively puts his arm around my shoulder and talks quietly into my ear.

"We're gonna have fun tonight Arizona. What's her name won't even be a blip on your radar. Just your awesome best friend and beer and baseball!"

"Huh. Yeah. Well you know whats on my mind right now."

"And what may that be?"

"How the hell I always get stuck paying for the tickets, every time we go to a game"

"Oh maybe because you love me. And you want to spoil me every time I come and visit you. And do I or do I not always provide the beer."

He pushes off me and places his hands in front of himself as he holds the whole world and offers to me.

"I provide! Do I not?"

I smile softly at him as I know he would offer me the world if he could and I would do the same. He knows I don't care about paying for the tickets. He and I both know that the money isn't what matters. I shake my head I gesture him to move forward through the gate to purchase our tickets.

"You do. Now let's go watch some ball"

"NICK! Calm down!"

"No Arizona I will not calm down. 1 out. That's all we needed and they blew it!" Whacking his hand into his old, run down mitt. He battles with his rage and anger towards his losing team.

"They screwed themselves over."

"Yep.

"The Soxs lost the game. The Orioles didn't win it!"

"Interesting"

"No! Not interesting"

Arizona Jumps at his abrupt outburst as she collects beers from the fridge. Clearly they need it!

Eyebrow raised "Okayyyy" she mumbles to herself as she searches for the bottle opener

"It's stupid. And pathetic. They could have won the game. I'm telling you! Out of all the in fielders they put Millar at short stop. He is too old. Where Hernandez is a lot younger and quicker and can get to the ground faster." With every word he bangs his fist into his mitt.

"Every second counts Phoenix! Every second! God I'm so pissed! And he is shorter! Hernandez is wayyyy shorter then Millar! He can hit the ground faster and harder! We had chance this year! We had a really good chance to get into the play offs and we blew it!"

"Sucks"

Nick, hands on hips, out of breath and frustrated stares blank eyed at his best friend sitting on the couch unfazed but the whole situation.

"I cant believe it"

So I've heard. For the last hour"

"Not the game. You! How do you not care? Baseball is our religion! Where is your pride? Your passion? Lost it in the toilet this morning!"

Staring deep into his eyes, stern face. Her face suddenly falls and drops into her shadow of darkness. Nick's body shifts to face her fully and gives her his undivided attention in whatever trouble is tampering with her mind.

"Everything, is falling apart"

Silence fills the room. Nick looks to his hand holding his bottle of beer which suddenly got very interesting as that was all he could look at. Then something clicked in his head. Something bizarre and crazy, yet fun. But it would have to wait to morning.

"Phoinex!"

"Hm?" Arizona responds and lifts her head full of effort to look up at him.

"Everything sucks at the moment. The red soxs lost" he nods towards her and continues talking, "You aren't getting laid."

"Ha."

"Yeah I thought that would cheer you up. Look, she lost you. You didn't lose her. Soo, that means she is an idiot. But please don't dwell on her and what if."

He places his hand on her knee cap and squeezes it firmly. "Get to bed. Cause I have a plan tomorrow. And for once it's a pretty good plan"

"Nick. I'm really not in the mood to do anything after tonight. I'm just so tired. Plus I have the night shift tomorrow. I need to have a quiet day."

"Oh. Sorry, you're right. I just got get your walking frame so you can walk to bed. And don't forget to take out your dentures before you go to sleep".

He Jumps of the lounge and begins to walk to the guest bedroom in Arizona's Baltimore apartment. "Cut the crap grandma. Be up and showed by 9. I don't want you to stink for the whole day! Night!"

Arizona stays seated on the lounge and signs longingly with her eyes shut. She can't believe how much that kid pushes her button. But she loves him to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving down the highway sulking in the passenger seat unaware of what Nick has planned for her, she complains, bargains and does everything possible to get out of whatever the hell Nick has gotten her into.

"If we are going chicken shooting I will shoot you! And it will be handy cause I will have a gun at hand." Being a smartass that she can be she gives him a wicked smile.

"Don't worry, we are only shooting pigs. No chickens. I promise!"

Giving him a good whack with a closed fist right in the middle of his upper arm, Nick takes a shock as to how much forced was behind that.

"Hey! Man behind the wheel here. Some respect please!"

I"'ll respect you when you start driving the other way"

"Oh calm down, please. We aren't making any animals suffer unnecessarily for our pleasure. Okay."

"Thank you."

"But we are using guns."

He lowers his sunglasses and stares her down with a mischievous grin on his face. He is one true kid at heart.

Knees bent, back straight, shoulders square, grip tightened, senses on! One foot across the other, thinking 5 steps ahead of yourself and especially your opponent is the key to being a champion. A shadow moves but no sound is made, the opponent is skilled, they are prepared for what is around the corner. But not as nearly as prepared as who is waiting around the corner! Creeping forward around the barrel she can still see the shadow of her enemy in front of her around the other side. Taking a large step to cover herself behind another large create, her opponent goes one way as she lunges to the other and opens fire upon her enemy to subdue all power and bragging rights!

Tapping her trigger double time, Nick's uniform becomes covered in the multi coloured paint very quickly.

"Yeah sucker, who's the loser now!

Her hand on her hip and supporting her paint gun with the other arm resting it in her shoulder she stands smug!

"Suck it!"

Nick turns, shoulders slumped, gun dragging near his ankles, his eyes almost look like they are welling up. Until he points his gun square at Arizona's gut. And fires. Multiple times.

Pursing his lips he says, "still doesn't mean i can get you back"

"You're a douche" Arizona states and marches of with a big wound in her ego.

"She seriously has to lighten up" Nick mumbles to himself

Pacing through the maze, Nick finally makes his ways over to the exit where he finds his best friends sitting on a bench, which looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. He stands for a few seconds and focuses on the person in front of him and thinks "what would Tim do?" he would have done exactly what he had done. But maybe thats the point, its exactly what Tim would have done. Making his way over to the bench that used to be the trunk of a very large tree, he sits close to Arizona bouncing off her arm slightly to grab her attention.

"He would have brought you here, wouldn't he have?"

Sucking back a tear, she responds "Yeah, it was either this or drinking. He never let me down" slowly she turns her shoulders to Nick and smiles unconvincingly at him.

"I'm sorry he isn't here, I'm so sorry Arizona"

"I know you are. And I'm sorry he isn't here for you either"

"He would have been proud of you, you know. Everything you have done in the past couple of years… its really a testament to how detected you are"

Arizona scoffs as he continues speaking

"its true, you continued through med-school like a trooper and went and found a job, I just wish he could have seen it"

"Seen what Nick? My exhaustion, the hate i have for my job, my failed relationships. Okay I don't hate my job, but I'm definitely not enjoying it the way i used to."

"What do you mean. I thought everything was great. Your promotion, or offer or what ever its called."

"The fellow ship. Yeah its great but its exhausting, and i have no one here to talk to. No one to vent to, thats the reason Kate and I broke up, she was my only outlet to… bitch to i guess, and i pissed her off and pushed her away, so i let her ".

There was a long moment of silence. Nick continued to stare into thin air, his eyes where empty and just feeling for Arizona and being there for her in anyway she needs him.

"But thank you, for today! I had a blast… besides getting unnecessary bruises on my stomach."

Nick chuckled to himself as he put his arm around Arizona's shoulder "Well i couldn't let you show me up at my own game"

"Speaking of your own game. When do you go back?"

"I don't" Arizona's eyes widened the suddenly feel deep and she frowned at the answer she received, Nick was avoiding eye contact with Arizona unsure of what her reaction is going to be.

Biting her lip, Arizona begins to nod her hand in comprehension to understand his reasoning and sense as to why he was never going back into the Army. "Okay. Okay so why? I'm mean… okay" Arizona sighs and smiles slightly at him. "So what are your plans now?"

"Huh, I have no idea. Crash on your couch for a few more weeks."

"Oh thats how it is, A fully time free loader now"

"Yep, thats how I'm gonna live now. Ill figure some stuff out in the next few days. Just taking my time at the moment".

"Want to talk about it?"

With a shake of the head and a gentle smile, Nick clearly passes of the offer and stands up to continue the day. "Not yet. Thanks. Burger time?" he bellows with a clap, and takes off to the exit with his gear without a look back to check if Arizona was behind her.

"Alrighty then. Guess we are leaving"


End file.
